The Change
by ShamelessTonks
Summary: Tonks' life was never really normal, well what can you expect being related to the Blacks and being a Metamorphmagus? But when a certain werewolf enters it things just get more confusing than ever.  Tonks' life through OOTP, HBP and some of DH.
1. Chapter 1

Tonks stood outside a row of rather ordinary looking houses situated in a quite Muggle neighbourhood.

_A weird place for the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, _she thought, _in a Muggle neighbourhood. _

She was almost completely surrounded by darkness, the moon had disappeared behind the dark clouds that loomed over them only moments ago and the only light was coming from a poorly lit streetlight a little way down the street. Next to her stood a rather scary looking man, his face almost looked as if it was carved from wood by an extremely untalented person. He had numerous scars across his face and a large chunk on his nose was missing, presumably where he had been hit by a curse. However, if you walked past this man in the streets you most probably wouldn't notice his nose or even his scars. No, you would be too busy staring at his eyes to realise that anything else about his face was unusual. One of his eyes was small, brown and normal looking whereas the other was electric blue, fake and seemed to be moving independently from left eye. This man was called Alastor Moody or as most people called him, Mad Eye.

"Read this." Said Mad Eye as he passed her a piece of parchment with '_The Order of the Phoenix headquarters is located at 12 Grimmauld Place, London.'_ scribbled on it.

She looked up at the houses but saw numbers 11 and 13 with only a brick wall in-between.

"What the –" she started to ask him where number 12 was meant to be but was interrupted when the houses started to _move. _After only a few seconds another house had appeared between 11 and 13.

Moody was already half way up the steps leading to the house when he barked "Come on Nymphadora!"

"Don't call me that! You know I hate it!" she shouted, following him as her hair turned a dangerous shade of red.

"Make sure your quiet until we get to the kitchen." He muttered back, ignoring the change of colour in her hair and walking inside.

The front door opened into a long hallway which was lit by a large chandelier and gas lamps; even with the lights it was nearly as dark as it was outside and certainly much creepier. Paintings hung from the wall and from what she could see of the wall of the stairs it was decorated with the heads of house-elves mounted on plaques. The inside of the house itself looked as if it had been squashed between two houses, which it had been.

"Hurry up." Mad Eye whispered. "Their all waiting for us in the kitchen"

She nodded and started too walked down the hallway but before she even taken a few steps she tripped on something big and heavy and fell to the ground with a bang. She cursed under her breath at her own clumsiness, _I can't believe I've made a fool out of myself already and i haven't even met them yet! _She thought, groaning as she hit her head on the hard floor.

The sound of people rushing out of the kitchen to see what was going on was drowned out by a high pitched, deafening scream coming from a portrait on the wall beside Tonks. She covered her ears with her hands trying to block out the noise, she saw a tall, scruffy looking man with light brown hair trying to pull the curtains on the painting together, presumably to stop the screaming. He succeeded after about five minutes in which time no one else offered to help, they simply stood, laughing at Tonks who was still sprawled out on the dusty floor.

"Are you okay?" asked the man, holding out his hand to help her up.

"M'fine..." she replied trying to hide her blush as she took his hand and stood up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm Remus by the way."

"Nice to meet you Remus, I'm Tonks."

"Welcome to the Order." He said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is Dani's friend Anoushka, her laptop was broken so I posted this Chapter and edited it, adding a bit myself too. I'm her new beta. So, I hope you enjoy!

Tonks found the meeting much less interesting than she though it would be. She wasn't sure what she expected, but knew that it –was- Voldermort they were up against, and the leads on his whereabouts and plans were limited, but she was shocked to find the information the Order had, was next to nothing. The first part of the meeting was spent introducing Tonks to the rest of the Order and a brief overview on the plans.

Tonks was surprised at the large amount of people who turned up for the last-minute meeting. Of course, there were the Weasleys; Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charlie. Then there was Kingsley, who Tonks knew from work; he was the head of the Auror department. Sirius and Remus were sitting next to each other, whispering dramatically. Tonks hadn't seen her cousin, Sirius since he had been arrested and it had come as quite a shock when Dumbledore explained that in fact, Sirius had never been guilty. On the other hand, she knew hardly anything about Remus Lupin. Well, apart from the fact he was good friends with Sirius. There was Alastor Moody, her former mentor. Another woman, who Tonks hadn't met before, named Arabella Figg. Mundungus Fletcher who she had numerous encounters because of her work and due to the fact he was, for lack of a better word, a stinking thief. Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones where there, Tonks had never met them before but she had certainly heard of them. She noticed, to her dismay Snape was also there, sitting quietly in the corner and, well, let's just put it this way, she had never exactly been Snape's favourite student. Also about ten others who she couldn't remember the names of, Tonks had always been terrible at names.

After everyone had introduced themselves, Dumbledore started the brief on Voldermort's plans. He explained the obvious and very well-known idea of recruiting new followers, but there was also another, something more 'hush hush'. Albus spoke about how in the Department of Mysteries, there was a room filled with thousands of glass orbs called prophecies. One of which was a prophecy about Lord Voldermort and Harry Potter, what an unfortunate pairing, and how it always lead to such trouble, Tonks thought. Dumbledore refused to tell the Members what is contained in the prophecy, as he said the less known the better, but what he did say was that Voldermort also knows about it and he wants it desperately. Whenever Voldemort wants something, he will do whatever it takes to get it, Tonks worried slightly at this realization, it was vital to stop him. So, that is what the Order was doing. As well as keeping watch on Harry and enrolling new members for the Order, they were also guarding the prophecy.

Tonks was sitting in the kitchen, just after the Meeting finished and most of the members had dispersed and gone their separate ways. She was trying to think of a plan to stop The Dark Lord, but this meant succeeding in ignoring Remus and Sirius, which was an almost impossible task. They were bickering in the corner like school-boys; Sirius had chucked Lupin's book in the fire. Well, Remus had definitely asked for it. Even Tonks knew not to annoy Sirius when he was in a bad mood.

"What you thinking about Tonksie?" Asked Sirius, slumping into the chair next to me.  
>I shrugged. "Nothing much, just about the meeting. Oh and DON'T call me that! It's Tonks, nothing else."<br>"You're a Metamorphmagus?" Remus changed the subject curiously who had now abandoned searching for another book to look at her hair which had now changed to a dangerous shade of red.  
>"Yes, I am." She replied, smiling.<br>"So," Sirius chipped in, altering the subject, yet again. "How do you like being part of the Order?"  
>"It's... It's not what I expected. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I can do something to help but I guess I thought it would be more... I don't know..."<br>"Exciting?" Remus finished for me, smiling slightly.  
>Tonks blushed, and avoided Remus' questioning eyes as she replied. "Yes... I guess so..."<br>"Don't worry, we all feel the same. But there's no point going and attacking them if one, we don't know where they are and two, we could be much more productive by guarding the prophecy."  
>She simply nodded in agreement.<p>

"Tonks dear, would you like to stay for tea?" Molly's head popped around the door a few minutes later.  
>"Erm... yeah Molly, thanks!" Well, it wasn't like she had anywhere else to be and it would be nice to catch up with Sirius.<br>"Excellent! It's ready if you would like to come down."  
>Tonks thanked her, smiling and made her way downstairs, trailing behind Sirius and Remus. She got no further than the door before she, once again, tripped over. But this time she didn't fall to the floor, Remus caught her just in time.<br>"Are you alright?" he asked for the second time this evening as I re-gained my balance.  
>"Yes I'm fine..." She murmured, my tousled hair turning a rosy pink to match my cheeks.<br>It was only now I realised how close we were, in fact, our foreheads were almost touching. I scanned his face, taking in every little detail. His light brown hair had flecks of grey in it and his chocolate brown eyes had bags under them, despite the fact he was still quite young, he looked tired and worn, his scars which were scattered across his face didn't help either. Tonks wondered how he got them, probably from the first war, she thought. But all in all Tonks decided he was rather good looking, handsome even.

Remus quickly spun around as Sirius coughed loudly, smirking at the two as if he knew something they didn't.

"Moony, would you please try and not to flirt with my cousin."  
>"I wasn't flirting, Padfoot. I was simply being a gentleman." replied Remus calmly, blushing slightly. Tonks just giggled quietly, making no attempt to cover it, and walked past them, heading for the kitchen.<br>Miraculously, she managed to make it to the kitchen table without falling over again. Arthur and Bill had already sat down, Charlie had left after the meeting, and Molly was dishing up the food. Tonks, her hair now a more subtle purple, sat down opposite Bill as Remus and Sirius walked through the door behind her, joining the group at the table.  
>"Thank you Molly!" Tonks said as she passed me my plate, unfortunately her good luck didn't last and she knocked over her small goblet with her bare elbow. "Damn it!"<br>She quickly cleared it up with a flick of her wand as Sirius, Remus and Bill sat and laughed.  
>"You've always been the clumsy one, haven't you little Nymphie?" said Sirius.<br>"Shut up..." She mumbled, blushing yet again as she shoved some food into her mouth, very ungracefully.  
>The rest of the night was filled with the sound of laughter and playful bickering, from an outsider one wouldn't suspect that they were in the middle of a war. They wouldn't suspect that they were all feeling the effects of the dark force that loomed over them, threatening to take away to laughter and replace it with screams, threatening to take the playful bickering and turn it into duels, revenge and fights. But worst of all, threatening to take them away from each other, to cut friendships before they were even made, to separate them through death.<p>

A/N: This is Dani's friend Anoushka, her laptop was broken so I posted this Chapter and edited it, adding a bit myself too.


End file.
